


A Very Destiel smut

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Crossdressing Castiel, Daddy Kink, M/M, Possessive Dean, Punishment, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title





	A Very Destiel smut

Dean looked at his boyfriend Castiel with lust and love in his eyes. He looked Castiel up and down admiring the outfit his boyfriend had chosen. A white crop top, a pastel pink skirt, pastel pink thigh highs, and a white flower crown. He looked absolutely stunning in Dean's eyes. But there was one thing he didn't like about the outfit. Is the fact Castiel wore it out in public today. He didn't want other's to have the pleasure to see how beautiful Castiel was. Castiel knew that Dean didn't want him to. But sometimes he can't help but push the limits to get his daddy riled up. Dean shut his laptop and Castiel looked up from his laptop at the noise. Dean said, "Bedroom now, Castiel." Castiel nodded and got up and walked to the bedroom. Dean waited a few minutes then got up himself. Castiel was standing in the middle of their bedroom waiting for his next instructions. "Lay on the bed." commanded Dean. Castiel laid on the bed hiding his smile. Dean reached under the bed and grabbed a box. The box contained lube, restraints, a cock ring, a blindfold, and some sex toys. There was a separate box under the bed for after care stuff. Like lotion, clean rags, some juice, and trail mix. Dean sat on the bed and made Castiel lay over his knees. He said, "You know I don't like it when you show yourself off in public like that." Castiel said, "I know daddy." Dean said, "If you knew, then why did you do it?" Castiel said, "I like getting you worked up." Dean said, "You're getting punished tonight. We're gonna do the light system safety. Green is keep going, yellow is quick check-in, and red is stop and talk about it. Okay?" Castiel nodded. Dean said, "I'm gonna wreck your pretty little ass tonight baby. Spank it till it's nice and red, then tease your pretty pink hole with a dildo, then pound into you until I paint your insides white." Castiel moaned humping slightly into Dean's thigh. This didn't please Dean. Dean said, "No. You don't get to do that. You should know better." and he slapped Castiel's ass hard. Castiel let out an "Ah!" and lurched forward. Dean said, "What's with you breaking rules today Castiel? Can you tell your daddy why you love breaking rules so much?" Dean slapped his ass again. Castiel gasped and said, "I love getting you worked up daddy. Because you remind me who I belong to. And you fuck me so hard. I love when I can feel your cock for days daddy." Dean slapped his ass again and said, "Is that so?" and slapped Castiel's ass seventeen more times. Dean sat Castiel up and said, "Color?" Castiel said, "Green daddy." Dean laid Castiel down and grabbed two handcuffs. He handcuffed each of Castiel's wrists to the bedposts after he got done unclothing Castiel. Then he slid the blindfold on Castiel and admired how he looked. Dean licked his lips and bent over Castiel. He began giving Castiel's neck open-mouthed kisses. He whispered, "I love having you all laid out for me. All tied up and just willing to take. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. Nobody else does. Now remind me...who do you belong to?" Castiel gasped, "Y-you daddy." and Dean sucked on Castiel's neck. Dean pulled away and mumbled, "You taste so good baby." he licked up the side of his neck savoring the salt taste as a thin sheen of sweat appeared on Castiel. Dean sat up and ghosted his fingers over Castiel's plump pink lips. That action earned a gasp from Castiel and Dean smiled to himself. Dean trailed a finger down Castiel's chin, and down the front of his neck slowly. Castiel let out a moan and Dean's cock twitched. Dean pressed his lips firmly against Castiel's and Castiel eagerly kissed back. Their tongues brushed against each other and Dean planted a firm hand on Castiel's hip. His other hand next to Castiel's head to help him keep his balance. Dean pulled away and Castiel whimpered wanting to kiss his daddy more. Dean smiled at Castiel and took in his beauty. His lips red and swollen from kissing, his lips parted as he panted, his raven hair a mess, his nipples pink and hard, his pale chest heaving as he took quick deep breaths, his hip bones sticking out slightly, his cock pink and hard, his legs spread slightly. He was absolutely stunning. Dean got off the bed and Castiel whimpered. Dean went to the box and grabbed the lube, a cock ring, and a dildo. He put them on the nightstand and got back on top of Castiel. Dean said, "I'm still not done with punishing you. That was just a slight reward for taking your spankings so well. Color?" Castiel said, "Green." Dean said, "Green, what?" Castiel said, "Green daddy." Dean grabbed the cock ring and said, "I bet you'll recognize this." and he put it on Castiel. Castiel whimpered and shifted under Dean. Dean said, "Well that's what you get for being such a bad boy Castiel." Dean tapped Castiel's lower lip twice and said, "Open." Castiel opened his mouth and Dean shoved his cock in. Castiel gagged slightly, but Dean knew Castiel would try and push him away if something truly was wrong. They talked about all that before they got this deep in their sex life. It was a must. They wanted to make sure they didn't harm each other on accident. Dean began furiously face-fucking Castiel. Castiel followed the rules and breathed through his nose. Dean threw his head back and moaned as Castiel's warm wet mouth surrounded his member. Dean pulled his cock out and wiped the spit from Castiel's chin. He ran a hand through Castiel's hair and let him have a few minutes to breathe. Dean said, "Color?" Castiel said, "Green daddy." his voice raspy from the activity a few moments ago. Dean said, "Okay. You have one more punishment then we get to your favorite parts. Dean pulled out Castiel's butt plug and smiled at his boyfriends pink stretched hole. Dean grabbed the lube and put it on the dildo and trailed the dildo down Castiel's chest, over his dick, under his dick, then he teased it around his hole. Castiel jerked and moaned. Dean pushed it in and Castiel arched his back. He pulled it out loving the stretch it made Castiel's hole do. He quickly pushed it back in making Castiel yelp. He fucked the dildo into Castiel for about five minutes until he pulled it out and tossed it aside. Castiel was panting, and sweating. Dean stroked his own cock for a few minutes taking in Castiel's body. Dean stopped and looked at Castiel's red, and obviously painfully hard cock. Dean gave it a few kitten licks drawing out a pretty whine from Castiel. Dean pushed Castiel's hips up and began licking his pink and puffy hole. Dean hummed approvingly at the taste and listened to Castiel's pretty moans. Dean pulled away and panted, "God...your hole tastes so good. I could lick it forever..." he spat on the hole and shoved his tongue in. He darted his tongue in and out quickly making Castiel squirm and moan. Castiel gasped out, "F-fuck daddy...that feels so good!" Dean smiled and continued his assault on Castiel's hole. Dean stopped and said, "Color?" Castiel said, "Green daddy...fuck." Dean thought for a moment and slid the blindfold off Castiel, and undid the handcuffs. Dean said, "You've been a good boy taking your punishments so well." Castiel smiled and said, "Thank you daddy." Dean slid up and began toying with Castiel's nipples. Castiel's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. Dean took Castiel's right nipple in his mouth and toyed with the left, and a few minutes later he switched. Dean stopped and looked at Castiel's nipples. They were reddish and puffy from being sucked on. Dean kissed Castiel and slid his hand into Castiel's. Dean pulled away and said, "Color?" Castiel said, "Green daddy." Dean said, "How do you want to be fucked?" Castiel said, "Hard and fast daddy. Call me names." Dean smirked and said, "Alright." Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. He lined himself up to Castiel's hole and slid in. Castiel moaned, "ooohhHH!" Dean growled as Castiel's tight heat surrounded his cock. They stayed like that for a few moments panting. Castiel said, "Move daddy. Hard and fast." so that's what Dean did. He began pounding into Castiel's hole. Castiel clenched the sheets in his hand and said, "Fuck yes daddy! Fuck my tight little boy pussy! Wreck my pretty little hole! Oh god yeah! I wanna feel you for days daddy! Oh hell yeah!" Dean moaned at those words. Castiel always knew what to say during sex, and Dean loved that. Dean said, "Oh fuck! You're mine! My little bitch! My little slut, my little whore! You love my cock. do you love it when daddy's cock fills you up?" Castiel nodded eagerly and said, "Fuck yes! I love it when you big fat cock fills up my tight little ass. I love it daddy! Your cock belongs in my hole!" Dean moaned. Dean leaned down and kept pounding into him. He growled, "You're fucking mine. Nobody else can have you. You're mine, mine, mine. All mine." Castiel moaned and said, "Yes daddy! I'm all yours! Completely yours! You're such a good daddy! Putting me in my place!" Dean angled his thrusts and began pounding into Castiel's prostate. Castiel shouted, "DADDY! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! HELL YEAH!" Dean came with a shout inside Castiel. Dean slid off Castiel's cock ring as he kept riding out his orgasm. Castiel came a few moments later with a scream of "Daddy!" Dean pulled out and cleaned Castiel up. Dean fell next to Castiel and looked at him. Castiel was already half asleep. Dean kissed his cheek and said, "Good night baby." Castiel whispered, "Good night daddy..." and they snuggled up together and fell asleep.


End file.
